William is at it again RavenxRena ElswordXAiasha
by darkchick2653
Summary: Everyone is doing their own things. Raven and Rena are living together.Elsword and Aisha are living together alittle(sometimes) Chung and eve are alittle dating but they have not told anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**ME:First time writing a fanfiction :)**

**Raven: Why, Sarah are u putting rena and me together**

**Rena:yeah, why?**

**Me: U two are a good couple , thats why :D...**

**Aisha : Why me and Elsword :,(**

**Elsword: why me and the tomboy ?**

***Aisha chasing elsword with chainsaws in both hands***

** Everyone else :*Laughing ***

"Rena, where are u?" Raven asked. He walked around the castle and thought "Mann why did we buy this castle, its huge like hell." He found her lying on ground looking up to the sky. "There u are, Rena" Raven said as he walked to her. He saw that she was asleep with a smile on. He blushed as he went to try to kiss her but backed away and try to wake her up. "Wake up Rena, hey wake up." Raven said . She woke up and said "Oh, hey Raven." Raven looked at her and said "Don't oh hey, me "We are late. We needed to meet Chung, Eve, Elsword and Aisha. She stood up and said "Sorry, Raven." He told Rena "You should be, I heard from Aisha that William is up to his no good mischief again." Rena looked mad and started to run faster than Raven. And they left their castle in a rush.

At the place where they were meeting, Rena was still a little asleep so she was rubbing she eyes. Chung walked over to Rena and asked "What's wrong, Rena?" Raven watched him with a glare as he walked over to Rena. Elsword and Aisha were fighting about something while he was blushed a cherry red. "You are so idiotic, so much" He yelled.

"Oh be quiet, u idiotic boy "Aisha yelled. "Yeah, I'm alright, Chung. I'm just a little sleepy" Rena told him. "Are you guys ready "Raven asked as he walked to the dungeons entrance. Rena ran after Raven.

They walked into dungeon not knowing what William is up to. After a while of battling thebut Rena turned Fairy Guardians, Hungry Phorus they found William in the back of the dungeon with the Monkey King and the Ancient Phoru.

"Hahahaha, u is powerless against us. After a while it was William who was left. " Now what was that about being in numbers William" Raven said as he pointed his sword into the Phoru face. William went on to his knees and said "Please spare me , I beg u, please. "

Everyone but Rena and Aisha was turned talking about what to do to William. He started to bring something out that looked like a potion of something. Rena and Aisha and was about to turn around but it was too late, William had threw the potion at them two and they fell down on to the ground.

Raven and the others turned around and saw that they had fell and ran to them." Ha, if u wake them up , u will to stay with them forever." William said as he laughed evily and ran away.

Everyone went back to Rena and Raven castle.

**Me: ... Dont know what else to put **

**Raven:Are u really going to leave at that,sarah?**

**Me: Yes i am * evil laugh* **

**Rena :so wait the thing william threw was a love potion *blushes* **

**Me: Yep :D...**

**Everyone : *evil looks ***

**Me: Running away powers activate *runs away really fast***

**Everyone :... she runs fast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second chapter, ive got two reviews on the frist chapter. Im happy **

**Rena and aisha : Good job, sarah**

**Raven: *kisses me on cheek* good job sarah**

**Me: *blushes bright red and faints***

**Rena: Why did u do that to Sarah, Raven **

**Raven: Because i am happy for her getting two reviews.**

**Me: Im okay guys **

***Elsword comes up in the rune slayer outfit ***

**Elsword: Hey guys what happen **

**Me: ive got two reviews on the frist chapter**

**Elsword: Well you deserve something for something, right Raven ?**

***Elsword and Raven looked at one another , and then and got on both sides of my face* **

** Rena : What are u two going to do to sarah?**

***me looking at both Elsword and Raven***

*** Elsword and Raven kisses me on both cheeks***

**Me* Faints* **

** Elsword and Raven : Well lets get started with the story**

Rena and Aisha were blindfolded on the couch sitting still asleep because of the potion that william had make , so that potion would not take effect. "So what are we going to do, raven?" Elsword asked. Chung had said the same thing." I don't know what to do about this, Elsword" Raven said.

Rena and Aisha were moving around, that was meaning that they were becoming awake. They both asked" Why do we have blindfolds on, guys? Elsword being the idoit he was, said "Its a surpise." Raven elbowed Elsword in the stomach and told the girls, before they could say anthing " Dont take off the blindfolds, you two." Rena got up from the chair that she was ditting and walked over to Raven. As she walked over to him, the blindfold untied itself, and fell from her face.

" Oh no" Raven said as Rena stared at her. " Raven... said Rena as she hug him. Aisha looked around with the blindfold still on her face and asked"What happened, guys?" Elsword said with a mouth " Dont take off the blindfold , tomboy. "

Aisha got up from where she was siiting and headed to Elswords direction and hit him with her staff. " Owwww... "He said as he put a hand on the place where she had hit. As she was taking off the blindfold she said " Why not you be quiet, you idoitic boy."

The blindfold was off, and Aisha was staring at Elsword after she took the blindfold off. " Elsword! I love you sooo much. " she said as she hugged him tightly. He blushed the brightest red and fainted. Chung and Eve was staring at those two and trying to hold in their laughter within.

"Rena, why are you hugging me?" Raven looked up at him with her eyes and said " Because i love you so much. " Raven blushed and asked Eve " Can you do something, please ?" Eve stared at Raven with a blank look. She said " I cant do anything what so ever , Raven. William, was the who did this ." Raven looked at her and that night in Raven's room,Rena was sitting on Raven's bed watching him wake up. "Man ,i thought that was a dream,Rena" Raven said as he got up from his bed . Rena started to cry jewel-like tears. She said as she cryed" I thought you had died, Raven." He brought her into his arms and said " Stop the crying, Rena ." He rubbed away the tears from her eyes, that were staring into his.

At Elsword's house , Aisha was staring at elsword with curius eyes."What is it ... Aisha? Is there something on my face?" Elsword said backing away slowly. Aisha said as she moved closer to him " Noting , but your face is cute. Did u know that ?" Elsword looked like he was going to blushed when she said asked " Whats wrong, Elsword?" Elsword looked the other way and said" There is noting wrong with me ." Aisha said " Okay , i guess i'll leave, bye." Elsword ran after her and hugged her from behind and said" Dont leave me, Aisha. Please dont." Aisha said in a whispher" I won't."

**Me : i think i did really good .**

**Raven: me too**

**Rena: me too **

**Elsword+ Aisha :... *looking at one another blushing ***

**Raven + me : see u in the next chapter !**

**Chung+Eve : we didnt get one say in this _ _ll**


End file.
